


None of you saw this

by fatedfortunes



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfortunes/pseuds/fatedfortunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 1x10 "Talismans." Quintis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None of you saw this

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.

“I just need a second, okay? I’ll be fine,” Happy ground out, but Toby could hear the pain in her voice through the aggravation. This was not the first time they’d had to pause over the last hour.

Happy braced herself against a rock, lifting her injured leg off the ground a bit to relieve the pressure. She had steadily been moving more slowly and stumbling more frequently as they hiked the mile or so from the monitoring station back to the rendezvous point. Toby knew that her ankle was causing her acute pain, likely increased by the added impact of the negative incline as they descended from the satellite. The bandaging that he’d applied at the crazy Bosnian’s dwelling was not exactly a match for rigorous hiking, but Happy refused to acknowledge her discomfort aside from the occasional grunt when it was jarred in a particularly painful way.

“No problem,” Toby said, reaching into his pack for his canteen. After taking a swig, he held it out to Happy. She glared. He wasn't sure whether Happy was balking at being 'taken care of' or at the prospect of sharing a bottle, but she took it all the same.

As he had the last five or six times, Toby uncharacteristically but wisely refrained from commenting on the obvious falsehood of her statement. But now it was dusk, and his mental calculations of how long it would take them to cover the remaining distance versus when the transport would be passing through were beginning to get a bit worrying.

Happy passed back the canteen for Toby to stow, then pushed herself back into a standing position. When she took her first step, she let out a sharp yelp, the sound cutting off in the back of her throat as she gained hold of her reaction, but the misstep was enough to send her sprawling forward. She landed with an undignified thud, but at least managed to get her hands under her before she slammed face-first into the dirt. Toby shot to her side, kneeling beside her.

“Are you alright?”

His hands hovered over her uncertainly, momentarily hesitant about how to help her or what she would tolerate.

“I’m okay, Doc,” Happy assured him. She rolled over onto her back to catch her breath, pulling her injured leg up against her chest in an effort to protect her ankle and assuage the pain. Toby took one look at the grimace on her face and decided it was time to take charge. Happy might have been the natural leader when it came to strategizing and guns, but medicine was his area of expertise.

“Let me take a look,” Toby ordered. Happy figured that considering she was flat on her back on this godforsaken mountain, she didn’t really have much recourse, so she slid her hands up to rest at her knee.

“Yikes,” Toby said as soon as he got a look at the increased swelling and discoloration already visible. He took her boot in one hand and began to undo her laces, the slight movement enough to cause her to hiss in pain.

“Careful!” she warned, in a way that made it clear she was blaming his incompetence rather than her injury. Toby wrapped his arm under her shin so that he could support her lower leg as he finished removing her boot. Happy would have snarked about the increase intimacy, but it did feel better. That done, he gingerly began unwinding the now dirtied bandage. At this point, it was probably doing more harm than good.

The cut he’d been concerned about earlier had abraded, staining her sock with blood. That would need to be cleaned out ASAP to prevent infection, if they ever made it back to civilization. For now, Toby poured out a little water onto a mostly-clean bandana to wash off at least the first layer of grime.

Other than the occasional twinge, Happy watched Toby work impassively. Before Cabe had come along it had been easy to forget that Toby was a real doctor. Now that they frequently found themselves in life-threatening situations and in need of medical expertise, Happy had to admit that the doctor thing came in handy. It was also a little hot. As a genius, she naturally admired displays of intellect in others, but Toby’s behaviorist skills necessarily involved breaking down emotions and prying into secrets, things that made her squirm a bit even when not directed at her, ruining the effect. So admiration, let alone attraction, was a new and disconcerting experience.

“Are you done yet?”

“Just about.”

Toby wrapped the cloth around her ankle, more to replace her ruined sock than anything else, and slid the loosely-laced boot back on, leaving it untied.

“Alright, let’s see if we can get you vertical. Want a hand?”

Happy might be injured, but she wasn’t an invalid. She still had one good leg, and it was easy enough to push herself to standing as long as she kept all of her weight there, ignoring the Doc’s proffered hand. Now for the hard part.

Toby grabbed the backpack from the ground, tucking their things away and zipping it up.

“Put this on, would you?”

Happy was miffed - _seriously? I’ve got a fucked up ankle and I have to carry the bag?_ \- but shrugged it on. Then Toby turned his back to her, standing unnecessarily close, and crouched down a bit.

“Just put your hands on my shoulders and I’ll grab your legs,” he instructed.

“Hell no! A piggy-back ride? Are you kidding me?”

She shoved his right shoulder instead, causing him to turn around to face her.

“We’ve still got three-quarters of a mile until we get to the rendezvous point and less than twenty minutes to do it in. Even if you could still walk after your little tumble--which I sincerely doubt--we averaged approximately 1.7 miles per hour over the last half mile. That ain’t gonna do it.”

“I can do it,” she insisted. “Just get out of my way.”

“While I appreciate the whole stoic play-through-the-pain thing you’ve got going on here, you’re slowing us down. If we want to meet the convoy by the time the others get there, this is our best option.”

Happy didn't look convinced. His voice softening, Toby tried a different tactic.

“Look, with an ankle sprain the stabilizing lateral ligaments in the ankle are compromised--in this case rather severely--and which, as you might imagine, are fairly essential to traversing rocky, uneven terrain. It’s simple mechanics.”

Not willing to give in unless absolutely necessary, Happy tentatively tried putting some weight on her sprained ankle. Not great, but bearable.

Then she tried actually stepping on it. Clenching her jaw, she quickly realized her mistake. Between the last fall and the period of inactivity, her situation had deteriorated rapidly.

“Fine,” she bit out. “But if you even think about getting handsy, just remember I’ll be in the perfect position to strangle you.”

“Yeah, yeah, idle threats,” Toby said, moving back into position in front of her. “Up you go.”

Happy put her hands on his shoulders and used her good leg to hop up so she could brace her thighs on his hips. Toby slid his arms under her knees to help support her weight. Happy held upper body stiffly, maintaining as much distance between their bodies as she could while still supporting herself.

They walked for a while in silence. Frankly, hiking with another person’s weight on top of him was a little more cumbersome than Toby had anticipated, but the warmth where Happy was pressed against his back and the way her breath occasionally grazed his neck more than made up for it.

Lulled by the repetition of Toby’s lumbering steps and the darkening twilight, Happy gradually began to relax. Without quite noticing, she found herself practically draped across Toby, her arms locked around his neck and her chin resting against his shoulder blade, legs wrapped around his waist. It occurred to her that she should move, that she shouldn’t let herself get too comfortable or give him the encouragement, but she was too exhausted to actually do anything about it.

Finally, they hit the main road. They might actually get out of this alive. Although he supposed if he was going to starve to death or get eaten by wild animals, it would be better to do it with the woman he loved than without. Not that he planned to tell her that any time soon.

“Ah, finally! Salvation,” Toby exclaimed when the road came fully into view. 

“We haven’t actually found the others yet,” Happy reminded him. _Ever the optimist._

“It’s just a matter of time,” Toby assured her. “And thank god. You know, for a tiny little thing, you sure do weigh enough,” he said, shifting her weight to get a better hold.

He was rewarded with a swat on the arm for that comment. Although, having been on the receiving end of her physical expressions of annoyance too many times to count, he could tell it was half-hearted. Most likely because she didn’t want to get dropped on her ass.

“Just keep moving, pony-boy.”

Too late, they heard the crunch of gravel and the low thrum of an engine slowly approaching from behind. Happy, mortified, and Toby, looking a little sheepish, turned around to come face-to-face with an army humvee bearing the rest of the team.

Despite her rather un-advantageous position, Happy did her best to regain control of the situation. Surveying the variously amused and surprised faces, she instructed firmly, “None of you saw this.”


End file.
